I Wish I Had An Angel
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: BeybladeGX X-Over. Max Tate transfers to DA and meets Syrus Truesdale. What he doesn't expect is to meet the angel he always wished for. Shonen-Ai. MaxXSyrus ZanexKai TyxJess JayxRay. FOR ALL GX AND BEYBLADE YAOI FANGIRLS. Co-authored with Sakqia.


SF4E: Disclaimer: Sakqia and I do not own anything other than this idea

SF4E: Disclaimer: Sakqia and I do not own anything other than this idea. BeybladeGX X-Over Oneshot. Please R&R but do not flame! We are merely yaoi fangirls and wanted to try out this adorable idea!

**I Wish I Had An Angel**

Everything seemed normal at Duel Academy… at least until four new transfer students moved into the red dorm. The moment Syrus Truesdale laid his silver eyes on Max Tate, the entire world shifted. Syrus could feel his heart pounding, feel his cheeks warming, and his knees would go weak whenever Max was near. There was only one answer to his reactions…

Syrus was in love.

"Sy, what's up?" Jaden Yuki plopped down in the seat next to Syrus in the Slifer Meal Hall.

Syrus was shyly gazing at Max eating with his transfer friends; Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwitari, and Ray Kon. Jesse Andersen joined Jaden and Syrus along with Syrus' older brother, Zane Truesdale.

"Those new transfers, I heard they're the best Beybladers in the world." Jesse was saying, "Now they want to try out Duel Monsters."

Jaden was eyeing Ray, "He reminds me of a kitty…"

Syrus sweatdropped, "Weirdo." the bluenette jumped and nearly fell over when he noticed Max and the others approaching. "Eeek! What'm I supposed to do?"

Zane gave his brother a weird look, "What is your problem, Syrus?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Syrus squeaked, his face darker than the red blazer Jaden wore, and he lowered his head as Max, Tyson, Ray, and Kai finally reached their table.

"Hey, you guys must be Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Zane. We heard you four are some of the top duelists." Tyson began, "I'm Tyson, and this is Max, Ray, and Kai."

"Kitty!" Jaden leapt to his feet and started to pet Ray.

Ray blushed and sweatdropped, "What is he doing?"

Zane sighed and said, "Petting you."

"Geez, you're really cute." Jaden got really close to Ray, examining the Neko Jin with his puppy-dog brown eyes. "Your eyes are so cool…"

Ray normally would've shoved anyone who got this close away, but there was something about this Jaden kid that made him not shove him away. Jaden reminded Ray of a cute little puppy in a way.

"What's wrong?" Max seemed to notice Syrus silently freaking in his chair.

The blonde took Jaden's vacant seat and hugged Syrus, "A hug will make you feel better!" Max sang.

All that really caused was for Syrus to meep and fall to the floor. Jesse blinked and sweatdropped before digging into Jaden and Syrus' abandoned lunches. Tyson smiled, liking how Jesse thought, and ran across the room to steal the others food, and returned eating a riceball. Zane and Kai both shook their heads in disbelief.

Max blinked, "You okay?" He pulled Syrus to his feet, "You look a little dazed."

Syrus blushed, "I'm… I'm…" He then zipped out of there.

Blinking, the others looked at Max for a second, wondering how he'd react. He looked at all of them confused.

"Did I do something wrong again?"

"My brother is just shy." Zane explained, "He most likely is attracted to you and doesn't understand how to act around you, Max. Maybe you should go talk to him."

Max blinked and blushed. Personally, he found Syrus really cute, but he didn't want to be too forward with the guy, since he seemed so shy and innocent.

"He's probably in our dorm." Jaden spoke up, now petting Ray affectionately, and forcing Ray to sit in his lap. He then huggled Ray and said possessively, "My Kitty-Ray."

Ray mushroom breathed and said, "This is gonna be a _long_ day."

Jesse laughed, "Seems like you two are already a couple."

Ray and Jaden blushed together.

Tyson finished devouring the food and turned to Jesse, "You know, I like you, you remind me a little of myself, but you remind me of Ray more." He said.

"Uh… thanks?" Jesse wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"You guys are just weird." Zane and Kai muttered together.

They paused and locked eyes for a second, an equally faint blush covering both of their faces, and they quickly looked away.

"Wonder what happened to Syrus…" Jaden looked towards the spot Max had been in.

"Max?!" Ray looked panicked to find his hyperactive blonde friend gone.

_Dorm_

"Syrus?" Max knocked softly before turning the handle. He found the bluenette talking to himself under his blankets. "Hey, um, can we talk?"

Syrus squeaked and hid his blood red face in his pillow. Sighing, the blonde slipped off his blazer and tied it around his waist, trying to get more comfortable, since his nerves made him as far from comfortable as possible. He then walked over to the bed and gently pulled the corner of the blankets up, revealing Syrus trying to suffocate himself in embarrassment. Max blinked a few times before he laughed.

"Silly…" He muttered before asking, "Any room left for me?"

Syrus peeked and whispered, "What?"

Max scooted onto the bed and under the blankets, wrapping his arms around Syrus comfortingly, "There we go! Nice and comfy!"

Syrus blushed, if possible, even worse.

"Now, care to tell your Maxie what's wrong?" Max started out, his blue orbs locking on Syrus' silver.

"Um… I…" Syrus subconsciously snuggled up to Max, "I…"

Max ran a hand through Syrus' soft blue locks, "It's okay… I feel the same…"

Syrus said one thing: "HUH?!"

"You're in love with me, aren't you, Syrus?" Max continued, his eyes digging into Syrus'. "You're scared… because of the consequences… but they shouldn't matter if our love is pure, right?"

"Wow… um… you have more guts than I do… to say that so bluntly…" Syrus closed his eyes and inhaled, "Yeah…. What you said… it's true… All of it…"

Max huggled him, "You are so freakin' cute!!"

Syrus blushed adorably, "Really?"

Max rolled them over so he was leaning over Syrus, smiling down at him. He leaned down and rubbed their noses together playfully, "Yup."

"Um… Max…" Syrus looked nervous.

"Hm?" the blonde stopped rubbing their noses together.

"Um… will you… um… kiss me?" He whispered barely.

Max's blue eyes closed before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Syrus'. Syrus jumped slightly, surprised Max actually had kissed him, and took a few seconds before kissing back.

_Meal Hall_

"I'm outta here. I'm going to lose my lunch if I have to keep watching this." Kai stood up and left.

Ray and Jaden sweatdropped, "What'd we do?" Jaden asked, now playing with Ray's hair.

Jesse and Tyson were eyeing the kitchen, "Wanna go swipe some more food?" Tyson asked deviously.

"Just don't get caught," Jesse smirked before they darted for the kitchen.

Zane sighed before he stood up and left also. He found Kai lying underneath the base of a tree, his eyes closed. Zane approached Kai, trying hard not to think about Kai's brown eyes while he did so. Kai opened one of them and saw Zane towering over him.

"Your brother… he's in love with Max," Kai stated.

"Yeah." Zane sat down next to Kai, "What about you? Are you in love?"

"Yeah, with Beyblading." Kai looked at the teal blue haired older boy, "And you?"

"Dueling." Zane said shortly.

Kai clicked his tongue for a second, "So… that mean you've never kissed anyone before then?"

Zane jumped and a blush appeared. It seemed so out of place on the face of Zane Truesdale.

"No…" Zane admitted.

"Me either…" Kai confessed as well.

Pausing for a second, Zane felt the temptation to receive his first kiss that minute.

"Kai…" Said boy sat up and looked at Zane.

"What?" He asked.

Zane answered in one way.

A/N: Mwhahahahaha!

_Kitchen_

"Hey, Jesse, do you think we're bottomless pits?" Tyson asked suddenly.

Jesse turned away from making a mega-ultimate shrimp sandwich and raised an eyebrow, "No… why?"

Tyson shrugged, "Just something Kai once told me."

"Well, he's wrong. If we were bottomless pits, we would be really fat." Jesse replied nonchalantly.

Tyson hugged him from behind, "Thank you."

Jesse blushed and replied, "For what?"

"Being so nice to me." Tyson nuzzled his face into Jesse's shoulder.

'_Okay, now he's hitting on me…? Oh lord…_' Jesse smiled in spite of himself.

"Hey, Jess…" Tyson pulled back and whirled Jesse around, pinning him against the counter. "I really like you…"

Jesse blushed again, "O…kay… I guess… I like you too…"

In Tyson's excitement, he pulled Jesse into a kiss that completely blanked Jesse's poor confused mind.

_Dorm_

Syrus gently pulled away from Max's kisses, "Max, wait…"

Max's blue eyes widened, "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No… it's just… I had this wish…" Syrus blushed softly.

"Well, what is that wish?" Max asked quietly.

"I wished I had an angel… and now I do…"

Max muffled an "aw" before he kissed Syrus lightly on the lips. Syrus returned the kiss, timidly and shyly, and Max wrapped his arms tightly around the slightly smaller boy. Surprisingly, it was Syrus who fitted his mouth more firmly against Max's, and opened his mouth in invitation. Max was slightly shocked at first, but he accepted the invitation, and started massaging Syrus' tongue with his own. Syrus gave a small moan at this. Max poured so much love and affection in this moment that it startled even him.

He never wanted to let go of his angel. Like Syrus, he had the wish too. He wished he had an angel.

_Meal Hall_

Ray peeked in the kitchen while Jaden was distracted by his deck and saw Tyson and Jesse making-out. Slightly twitching, he then glanced out the window, stunned to find Kai and Zane doing the same underneath the tree. Possibly traumatized for life, Ray turned back to his puppy-boy, and patted Jaden on the head. The brunette Slifer glanced up and into Ray's animalistic eyes and blushed subconsciously.

"Jaden, you are crazy." Ray laughed suddenly, before hugging him. "And I'm glad to have you."

"My kitty…" was all Jaden would say.

"Yes, I know, your kitty." He replied.

Jaden was suddenly picked up like he weighed nothing and was sitting on the edge of the table. Blinking and confused, Jaden jumped when Ray cupped his face, and kissed him fully on the lips. Jaden nearly fainted, mainly because he'd never been kissed before, and mainly because he couldn't really understand why he liked his "kitty" so much.

"Mine." Ray whispered as he pulled away. "My puppy."

"So… I'm… Jaden-Puppy?"

"Yes, and I'm Kitty-Ray." Ray hugged Jaden and nuzzled his face affectionately against Jaden's.

Jaden smiled slowly and hugged him back.

_Dorm…_

After they had finished making-out, Max and Syrus cuddled up together, and just listened to each other's heartbeat, smiling faintly.

"I love you, Syrus." Max whispered suddenly.

Syrus bit his lower lip before whispering, "I love you too, Maxie…"

**The End**

Sakqia: Haha. We tormented the Emo-Yaoi-Fangirls with the ZanexKai bit.

SF4E: (nosebleeding over Max and Syrus) So… kawaii…

Sakqia: So, if you didn't get it, the pairings were this: Max/Syrus, Zane/Kai, Tyson/Jesse, and Ray/Jaden. Our new obsessions when it comes to yaoi…

SF4E: We even made a collage on my PC…

Sakqia: So please R&R and tell us what you thought!

SF4E: But no flames! I'm still a newbie yaoi fangirl!


End file.
